poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Starscream Meets Solar Flare
This is how Starscream meets Solar Flare in The Solar Flare Legend. finds the gateway from LEGO Dimensions Starscream: Ah, there it is. I hope Lord Vortech won't mind me using this thing. turns it on and jumps into it and arrives at the sun where Solar Flare is Starscream: You don't seem too happy. Solar Flare: What do you know about it? Starscream: Well, Solar Flare, a techno-organic and his friends were talking about you and Ryan F-Freeman speaks in the royal Canterlot voice. Solar Flare: up, puzzled, and then pins Starscream against a wall Starscream: What did I say?? Solar Flare: HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS RYAN F-FREEMAN AND MY NAME?! Starscream: The Train-Prime and Prime-prince are at a castle library in Equestria. An alternate universe version. Solar Flare: Hmm. The Ryan in this world is a siren. And I might want to get my sister for imprisoning me in the sun. Starscream: And I want revenge on Megatron and get my rightful place as Decepticon leader. Solar Flare: Ok. Here's the deal: If you can set me free on this day of the Midnight Moon Celebration, I'll help you become leader of the Decepticons. Starscream: Deal. shack hands and hoof Starscream: Thanks. I'll get the Night time Villains for you. Solar Flare: Who are their names, Starscream? Starscream: Romeo, Luna Girl and Night Ninja. summons them to help with Solar's plan to capture her sister Princess Luna Romeo (PJ Masks): Ok, Starscream. What is this place? Starscream: This is the sun. Solar Flare's prison. just looks at Solar Flare Night Ninja: She's pretty like the Prime-prince. Luna Girl: You got talent, Solar Flare. Flare smiles and lifts her up on her feet Solar Flare: Charmed. I see that you three are Night time Villains. nods and bows to Solar Flare portal opens up then Tirek, Kaos, Mal (Total Drama), Kylo Ren, Captain Phasma and Prinices Malucia comes out Tirek: This must be the Mare in the Sun? Kylo Ren: Solar Flare. We finally meet for the first time. smiles and hugs Kylo Ren Kaos: We heard about you, Solar Flare. It is I, Kaos! Phasma gives a salute to Solar Flare Gremlin Prescott: I'll join you on your plan, Solar Flare. Flare nods Princess Malucia: Wow! We should help Starscream and Solar Flare with their plan, Kylo Ren. You and I will see our rivals Matau and Jessica Fairbrother when they arrive. Kylo Ren: Yes. With Solar Flare, we will bring Daytime eternal and get revenge on Matau and Jessica for joining the Resistance. Malucia nods and holds up a sign that says "The Resistance?!" Kylo Ren: Yes, Malucia. In my movie Star Wars: The Force Awakens, the First Order is at war with the Resistance. And my uncle Luke joined the Resistance along with that traitor and Jessica. Princess Malucia: You mean Finn? Maybe Queen Narissa can help you and Solar Flare. portal opens up then Mr. Ross, Twivine Sparkle, Queen Narissa and Ryvine Sparkle comes out Megatron: Uh oh. I better tell Ryan and the others.into jet mode and flies into a portal Portal closes and Megatron arrives at the Autobot base Megatron: Prime! Ryan F-Freeman: You called? Optimus Prime: Megatron? Arcee: her blasters What do you want? Cody Fairbrother: Tell us or Brian and I will scare you into next week. Megatron: Ok, Prince Cody. I followed Starscream to the alternate universe and saw Solar Flare. Thomas: The one from the book Ryan and I read. So you want to help us? nods Ryan F-Freeman: Nice armor, Megatron. You got that when Unicorn possessed you. Evil me has got Dark Energon in him. nods Evil Ryan: I bet Queen Narissa is working for Starscream and Solar Flare. Megatron: Yes. Evil Ryan: See, Sunset Shimmer? Us sirens can sense these things. Matau T. Monkey: onto Flurry Heart's legs I have to admit, Megatron. Like Skyla. This one's a really strong flyer. gasps and Princess Skyla comes to Ryan Bertram T. Monkey: Matau. Who's that with you? Ryan F-Freeman: That baby is an Alicorn!? Twilight Sparkle: Yes. She's Princess Cadance and Shining Armor's second daughter. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, Twilight. That means... Skyla must be their first daughter. Heart flies to Ryan and he held her with his arms Ryan F-Freeman: Aww. You're so cute. tickles Flurry Heart and she laughs Matau T. Monkey: Well, Skyla. Megatron is going to help us. looks at Megatron and she screams and hides behind Ryan Evil Ryan: It's ok, Skyla!coughs Megatron's good now! Princess Skyla: Really, Evil Ryan? Matau T. Monkey: He's right, Skyla. Megatron now knows the true meaning of oppression. Plus he have lost his taste for inflecting it. Princess Skyla: Phew. He's reformed because of Ryan. Megatron: Shall I tell her the whole story? Crash Bandicoot: Sure. Welcome to the Autobots team, Megatron. Megatron: Ok, Crash. throat Not too long ago, I was laying on the sea floor dead after Bumblebee killed me. Then Unicron possessed me and give me new battle armor and super-luminal space-drive. And then after he beats my minions and the Predacons, Ryan and Optimus came to fight him and Ryan gives Unicron the Allspark but he found out that it's a trick and he gets sucked into it and I was freed from Unicron's control and disbanded the Decepticons after I lost my taste for inflicting oppression. Skyla smiles Ryan F-Freeman: Yup. I did that along with some good deeds including restoring Thomas' memories for Twilight and helping Thomas fit in at CHS. I hope the Dalek Emperor isn't helping Solar Flare. Sci-Ryan: My rival? 12th Doctor nods T Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan